


Метеорит

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: - По расчетам удар придется на парк. Но по более точным расчетам я могу сказать, что метеорит заденет и кварталы, находящиеся близ станции Донггук.- Что бы вы посоветовали жителям?- Я бы посоветовал на время уехать из города.- И когда же упадет этот метеорит?- Предположительно через три дня.- Я, пожалуй, уеду на выходные из города, - беззаботно прощебетала девушка.





	Метеорит

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 25.07.2009  
> Примечание: для vomperko, которая хотела что-то про метеориты))

Большие капли громко стучали в окно. Чжэ Чжунг сидел на кухне и уныло смотрел на утренний дождь. Дождь, конечно, печально, но другое заставляло его грустить еще больше.  
Началось это внезапно. С въезда в соседнюю квартиру нового жильца. В тот день Чжэ Чжунг немного проспал. Он выскочил из квартиры и метнулся к лестнице, не заметив парня с коробками. Он со всего маху влепился в парня и уронил его.  
\- И-извините… - пробормотал он, помогая тому встать.  
\- Ничего, - улыбнулся парень.  
Чжэ хватило всего одного взгляда, чтобы понять – это он. Высокий, красивый, как раз во вкусе Чжэ Чжунга. Но когда новый сосед произнес свое имя, Чжэ не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Он как баран уставился на парня и ничего не мог сказать.  
Каждое утро Чанг Мин бегал, и Чжэ Чжунг не переставал благодарить бога за то, что окна его квартиры выходят на небольшой стадион во дворе.  
Чжэ Чжунг как-то раз спрашивал у домовладелицы, откуда взялся этот стадион. Но ничего членораздельного в ответ от нее не получил. Поговаривали, что когда-то там была школа, но потом ее перенесли, здание снесли, а стадион остался. Да и какое дело жителям до этого стадиона. Они в нем видели только плюсы.  
Чжэ Чжунгу раньше было всё равно, ну есть и есть. Но после того, как переехал новый сосед, у Чжэ появилась новая привычка. Чанг Мин никогда не пропускал утреннюю пробежку, и теперь каждое утро Чжэ Чжунг приходил на кухню, готовил себе завтрак и садился перед окном, чтобы полюбоваться на то, что ему недоступно.  
Но сегодня дождь лил как из ведра, поэтому на стадионе было пусто.

\- Чжэ, ну что с тобой? Соберись! – крикнул ему в ухо Ю Чон, владелец салона красоты, где работал Чжэ Чжунг. – Ты спишь на ходу! Клиентов пруд пруди, а ты над одним висел два часа. Что делал?!  
\- Челка.  
\- Челку стриг два часа?! Ты ее что, решил художественно под корень подстричь?  
\- Ю Чон, перестань на него нападать, - усмехнулся Юн Хо. – Дождь. Да, Чжэ?  
Чжэ Чжунг кивнул и, плюхнувшись в кресло, печально уставился на свое отражение в зеркале.  
\- И? – Ю Чон уставился на Юн Хо.  
\- Ты забыл? – многозначительно спросил парень. – Любовь неразделенная у него.  
\- А! Так ты про этого бегуна? Если он будет продолжать в таком же духе, я скоро лишусь половины клиентов.  
\- Его можно простить. Впервые вижу Чжэ Чжунга таким. Настолько влюбленным.  
Чжэ громко кашлянул, чтобы напомнить друзьям, что он всё еще здесь и всё слышит. Но те, казалось, совсем не обращают на него внимания.  
\- Тогда я сам построю крышу над этой беговой дорожкой.  
\- Ха! Нет, ты представь себе, сейчас Чжэ страдает из-за того, что сегодня он его не увидел, а что будет если парень решит переехать?  
\- Прекратите, - взвился Чжэ Чжунг. – Дайте мне поработать!  
Чжэ недовольно поморщился. Юн Хо озвучил самую страшную для него мысль. Что будет, если его сосед переедет. Что делать. Он мог бы попытаться хотя бы подружиться с Чанг Мином. Но всякий раз, когда Чжэ совершал попытки просто зайти в гости и познакомится, всё заканчивалось плачевно. Чжэ просто не мог выйти из своей квартиры. Он стоял на пороге, уткнувшись лбом в дверь, прислушиваясь к шумам за ней. Но не в силах открыть дверь и постучать в соседнюю.  
\- Что-то случилось? – тихо шепнул подошедший парень на ухо Юн Хо.  
\- Тише, тут Чжэ страдает, - зашипел на него парень.  
Пришедшим был их общий знакомый Чжун Су. Он работал на местном кабельном канале. Хоть на канале и были свои стилисты, но Су доверял свои волосы только Юн Хо и Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- А? – захлопал глазами Чжун Су.  
\- Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал о том, что в дом Чжэ Чжунга переехал парень. Чжэ втюрился в него, вот теперь и страдает, - сказал шепотом Юн Хо.  
\- Ну, я знаю это. Так он до сих пор даже с ним поговорить не может? – так же шепотом спросил Чжун Су.  
Юн Хо отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Нужно что-то делать. Не ровен час Ю Чону это надоест, и он уволит Чжэ. Дружба дружбой, а бизнес есть бизнес. И в любом случае ему нужно хотя бы познакомиться с этим парнем. А там уж как карта ляжет.  
\- У меня нет никаких идей, - развел руками Юн Хо.  
Чжун Су хитро хмыкнул и уселся в кресло перед Чжэ Чжунгом.  
Чжэ обреченно вздохнул. Не потому что его не радовала перспектива укладывать волосы Чжун Су, а потому что сегодня весь день ему было как-то не по себе.  
Су широко улыбнулся и спросил.  
\- Чжэ, пойдем сегодня выпьем?  
\- А?  
\- И остальные тоже с нами пойдут, - быстро продолжил Чжун Су, увидев, как Юн Хо собирается возразить.  
\- Что-то я не в настроении, - вяло попытался отбиться Чжэ.  
\- Да ладно тебе! Чжэ, посмотри на свою жизнь. Ты ведешь себя как затворник. Почти никуда не ходишь, с ребятами видишься редко, да и то в основном по работе. Ты зациклился на этом парне. Я всё вижу.  
Чжун Су знал, на какие места давить. Он знал, что в силу своего характера Чжэ Чжунг будет отрицать любые предположения, которые он считал беспочвенными. Как, например, влюбленность в своего соседа. Ведь Чжэ Чжунг считал, что если в кого и влюбится, то точно сможет подойти и признаться.  
\- Ничего я не зациклился, - взвился Чжэ Чжунг и швырнул расческу на небольшой столик.  
\- Значит, пойдешь?  
\- Еще как!

\- Чжун Су, что ты задумал? - пытаясь перекричать звуки музыки, спросил Юн Хо.  
\- Потом узнаешь.  
Парень вопросительно посмотрел на Ю Чона, но тот только пожал плечами в ответ.  
Су толкнул локтем Чжэ Чжунга, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Чжэ непонимающе взглянул на друга, тот указал ему на парня, сидевшего недалеко от них. Только слепой мог не заметить, какие взгляды на него кидает этот парень, но Чжэ Чжунг, казалось, как с самого утра впал в прострацию, так в ней и оставался.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ты посмотри, как тот красавчик стреляет в тебя глазками, - Чжун Су кивнул в сторону парня.  
Чжэ Чжунг повернулся и взглянул на него. Парень многозначительно улыбнулся. Чжэ коротко кивнул и снова вернулся к своему напитку.  
\- Что-то я не в духе заигрывать не пойми с кем, - сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы Чжун Су услышал его.  
Су ничего не ответил, лишь кивнул бармену, чтобы тот повторил их заказ.  
Через пару минут Чжэ Чжунг оглянулся, но друзей уже не было рядом. Он всмотрелся в толпу на танцполе.  
«Не стоило идти сюда.» - разочаровано подумал Чжэ.  
Он с надеждой посмотрел на вход, словно тот смог бы помочь ему сбежать из клуба. И тут он увидел его. Чанг Мина. К нему тут же подлетел какой-то парень и, подхватив его под локоть, повел к своему столику.  
Чжэ Чжунг не мог отвести взгляд от Мина. Узкие джинсы выгодно подчеркивали его длинные стройные ноги, черная футболка открывала взгляду загорелые руки. Моментально у Чжэ в горле пересохло. Он залпом осушил стакан и продолжил смотреть на Чанг Мина. Он был готов захлебнуться завистью, глядя на то, как парень улыбается друзьям, как мило с ними разговаривает.  
«Почему у меня ничего не получается?!»  
Игнорируя легкое головокружение, Чжэ Чжунг схватил еще один стакан и ополовинил его. Он не заметил, как рядом с ним присел Чжун Су и проследил за его взглядом.  
\- О! Тебе кто-то тут приглянулся?  
Но Чжэ Чжунг как будто не слышал его.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил подошедший Ю Чон.  
\- Кажется, ему парень понравился…  
\- Хм, - Ю Чон посмотрел на Чжэ и насмешливо произнес, - Да не просто понравился. Если бы не привитое чувство такта и врожденная застенчивость, которую он яро отрицает, я думаю, он накинулся бы на него, парень не успел бы и пикнуть.  
Ю Чон громко рассмеялся и, взяв свой стакан, снова вернулся на танцпол.  
Кулаки Чжэ Чжунга сжались, когда он увидел, как кто-то из компании взял Мина за руку и потащил танцевать. Он резко повернулся к стойке и допил остатки того, что было у него в бокале. Он знал, что в такой толпе он не сможет его снова увидеть. Внезапно он почувствовал злость на себя, на весь этот мир. Даже на утренний дождь.  
\- Эй, Чжэ, остановись! – Чжун Су еле успел перехватить четвертый по счету стакан.  
\- А? Что? – ошеломленно спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
Глаза разбегались, голова кружилась, в ушах шумело.  
\- Чжэ, ты в порядке?  
Но из-за шума в ушах Чжэ Чжунг почти не слышал друга. Он тяжело вздохнул и обнял Чжун Су за шею.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что я никогда не смогу этого сделать, - пробормотал Чжэ.  
\- Да уж… Чжэ, просто зайди к нему в гости, вы как-никак соседи, - попытался успокоить его Су.  
Внезапно Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал сонливость.  
\- Мне нужно выйти, - пробормотал он и рухнул на Чжун Су.

Чжун Су с трудом выволок из клуба Чжэ Чжунга из клуба. Тот периодически открывал глаза и что-то бубнил. Он заметил, как недавно вышедшие из клуба разговаривали неподалеку.  
\- Мин, ты точно не хочешь остаться? Потом мы собираемся к Санг Хо. Может, останешься? – кто-то пытался убедить его.  
\- Определенно нет. – Чанг Мин не был любителем такого отдыха.  
Громкая музыка, подвыпившие люди и те, кто пытались не раз за вечер его снять - всё это его раздражало.  
\- Мин, вечно ты так, - друзья махнули на него рукой и вернулись в клуб.  
Чанг Мин не успел открыть дверцу машины, как к нему подошел Чжун Су.  
\- Привет, - вкрадчиво произнес он.  
\- Привет, - немного испуганно произнес Мин.  
\- У меня к тебе просьба. Ты не подвезешь моего друга? Он перебрал немного, а сам я уйти не могу…  
Чжун Су состроил самое несчастное лицо, чтобы убедить парня.  
\- Эээ… Как насчет такси? – Чанг Мину совершенно не хотелось везти непонятно куда непонятно кого, да еще и в нетрезвом состоянии.  
\- Ну, пожааааалуйста, - по привычке начал канючить Чжун Су. – Он живет недалеко.  
Краем уха Су услышал странный звук. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как там Чжэ Чжунг, ведь он прислонил его к стене недалеко от дверей в клуб и оставил без присмотра. Увиденное ввергло его в состояние шока. Чжэ Чжунг распластался на багажнике машины парня и водил ладонями по заднему стеклу.  
\- Я… еще не читал его… Су! Ты посмотри, что я нашел!.. Вот бы его оттуда достать…  
Чжун Су подошел ближе и увидел, что именно Чжэ Чжунг так возжелал. За стеклом лежал свеженький выпуск любимой манхвы Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Я подвезу его, - услышал Чжун Су из-за спины. Он не видел, как уголки губ Чанг Мина приподнялись в полуулыбке.  
\- Он живет…  
\- Я знаю, где он живет, - перебил Чжун Су Мин. – Он мой сосед.  
Чжун Су резко обернулся и не поверил своим глазам.  
«Тот самый бегун! Судьба ко мне благосклонна!»

Чжэ Чжунг проснулся от головной боли. Он был в своей квартире. Чжэ осмотрелся, не понимая, как попал сюда. Он вообще слабо помнил вечер после второго стакана. На тумбочке рядом он обнаружил стакан воды, таблетку, какую-то книжку и листок бумаги. Чжэ мысленно поблагодарил высшие силы и Чжун Су, за то, что друг о нем так позаботился.  
Чжэ Чжунг выпил таблетку и взял в руки книжку и листок. Книжкой оказался последний выпуск его любимой манхвы, а на листе была записка.  
“Ты очень тяжелый! И как такой тощий парень, как ты, может быть таким тяжелым?!(зачеркнуто) Извини, я немного похозяйничал у тебя. Когда проснешься, выпей воды. Если будет болеть голова, прими таблетку.  
И еще. Как оказалось, тебе нравится эта манхва. Я уже прочитал этот выпуск. Наслаждайся. Потом вернешь!  
Чанг Мин.  
PS: Ты забавный, когда пьяный (зачеркнуто). И постарайся больше так не пить.”  
Чжэ Чжунг в момент покраснел. Он осмотрел себя.  
«Пижама!»  
Чжэ откинул в сторону листок и накрылся одеялом с головой.  
«О! Нет! О Боже!!! Он видел меня голым?!»  
Он резко вскочил, скинув с себя одеяло. Чжэ осторожно оттянул резинку пижамных штанов.  
«Трусы…»  
\- Если на мне трусы, значит, я был не совсем голым. То есть он видел меня не очень голым, - Чжэ хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. – Трусы не трусы, всё равно голый! Он раздел меня!!!  
Постепенно смысл последней фразы начал доходить до него.  
\- Он меня раздел… вот этими своими красивыми… сильными руками… А я был в отключке?!  
Он еще раз хлопнул себя по лбу.  
\- Я ненавижу клубы! Я ненавижу выпивку! Так подставили! – сокрушался Чжэ Чжунг.  
Он мельком взглянул на часы и заметил, что время утренней пробежки Чанг Мина уже давно закончилось.  
\- О нет, я проспал!  
Быстро сварив себе кофе, он выглянул в окно. Но, конечно же, Мина на стадионе не было. Чжэ печально вздохнул, но вспомнив, что ночью Мин «укладывал» его спать, слегка покраснел и улыбнулся.  
Быстро чиркнув на листке:  
“Это не я тяжелый! Это кости у меня тяжелые!!!  
Спасибо за всё. И отдельное спасибо за манхву.  
Чжэ Чжунг.”  
Проходя мимо квартиры Чанг Мина, Чжэ просунул записку под дверь.

\- Ну как он? – шепнул на ухо Юн Хо Чжун Су, кивнув в сторону Чжэ Чжунга, задумчиво уставившегося в окно.  
\- Не знаю. А что?  
\- Вчера в клубе был его сосед!  
\- Ого! И как он?  
\- Ничего такой. Если бы не сложившиеся обстоятельства в виде влюбленного Чжэ Чжунга, я был бы не против познакомиться с ним поближе.  
\- То есть, если он был вчера в клубе, у Чжэ Чжунга есть шансы?  
\- Предполагаю, что да. К тому же, я отправил его домой вместе с этим парнем.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну да. На самом деле я планировал, что он немного выпьет, у него развяжется язык. Он просто не выдержит и пойдет ему признаваться. Но судьба решила по-другому. Вот я и спрашиваю, как он.  
\- Да никак. Всё время пялится в окно и периодически краснеет. Думаю, ничего не вышло.  
\- Конечно, он вчера был изрядно пьян. Нужен другой план!

На следующий день Чжэ Чжунг не пропустил пробежку Мина. У Чжэ был выходной, но даже в свой выходной он всегда вставал пораньше, чтобы понаблюдать за Мином.  
У Чжэ Чжунга не было телевизора, но он ему был и не нужен. Если Чжэ хотелось посмотреть новости или еще чего-нибудь, он пользовался сайтом канала, на котором работал Чжун Су.  
После того, как Мин исчез из поля зрения, Чжэ Чжунг поставил перед собой ноутбук и, зайдя на сайт канала, открыл первые попавшиеся новости.  
\- Вы считаете, что существует реальная угроза?  
Чжэ Чжунг слушал в пол-уха то, о чем говорила симпатичная девушка с каким-то пожилым мужчиной в костюме. Мужчина начал рассказывать о каких-то расчетах и еще о чем-то. Чжэ снова посмотрел в окно, но тут его внимание привлекла реплика мужчины.  
\- По расчетам удар придется на парк. Но по более точным расчетам я могу сказать, что метеорит заденет и кварталы, находящиеся близ станции Донггук.  
\- Что бы вы посоветовали жителям?  
\- Я бы посоветовал на время уехать из города.  
\- И когда же упадет этот метеорит?  
\- Предположительно через три дня.  
\- Я, пожалуй, уеду на выходные из города, - беззаботно прощебетала девушка.  
\- Хочу напомнить, что возможны отклонения на несколько километров, тогда нашему городу не угрожает никакой опасности. Так что не стоит разводить панику раньше времени.  
Чжэ Чжунг захлопнул крышку ноутбука и схватился за телефон.  
\- Донггук… метеорит… метеорит!  
Он быстро набрал номер Чжун Су.  
\- Су… я тут видел репортаж на вашем канале…  
\- А? Ты про метеорит?  
\- Да, да!!!  
\- Чжэ, я бы не беспокоился. Данные еще не проверены. Да и вообще не стоит паниковать раньше времени.  
\- Раньше времени?! Су, о чем ты говоришь! Они сказали три дня!!!  
\- Чжэ, извини, мне пора работать. Давай попозже созвонимся.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Чжун Су повесил трубку.

До самого вечера Чжэ Чжунгу не давали покоя мысли о метеорите и приближающемся апокалипсисе местного разлива.  
\- А если через три дня метеорит действительно упадет?! А если мы умрем?! И я никогда не смогу сказать ему…  
Чжэ Чжунг вскочил со стула и принялся мерить шагами комнату.  
\- Нет, я сегодня же иду к нему! И что я ему скажу? «Привет. Меня зовут Чжэ Чжунг. Работаю в салоне красоты. Люблю смотреть на тебя по утрам. И, кстати, ты мне нравишься.»? Нет, так не пойдет!  
Чжэ Чжунг ради разнообразия прошелся в спальню. Там он обнаружил уже прочитанную манхву.  
\- У меня есть повод.  
Чжэ схватил книжицу и решительно направился к двери.  
Постояв немного перед дверью Чанг Мина и успокоившись, он позвонил. Прислушался. Тишина.  
«Наверное, его нет дома.»  
Чжэ Чжунг позвонил еще раз, на всякий случай. И только он решил уходить, как дверь распахнулась. По-видимому, Мин был в душе, так как на пороге он появился в полотенце.  
\- Какого?.. – Чанг Мин тут же забыл о том, что хотел выругаться. – Привет.  
Чжэ Чжунг остолбенело стоял перед парнем и изучал его.  
\- И еще раз привет. Что-то случилось?  
\- Эээ… нет, - с трудом выдавил из себя Чжэ Чжунг. Как только он понял, что стоит и беспардонно разглядывает своего соседа, он покраснел и затараторил. – Я тут манхву прочитал. Мне так понравилось. Спасибо тебе.  
Он протянул книгу.  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся и предложил.  
\- Не хочешь зайти?  
Чжэ Чжунг вспыхнул и промямлил что-то.  
\- Думаю, что да, - Мин схватил за руку Чжэ Чжунга и затащил в свою квартиру. – Располагайся, - он махнул рукой в сторону гостиной.  
Чжэ осмотрелся и плюхнулся на мягкий диван.  
«Боже! Что я тут делаю?!»  
\- Что будешь, чай или кофе? – послышался голос Чанг Мина из кухни.  
\- Ч-чай…  
Через некоторое время в гостиной появился Мин. Он уже оделся и нес поднос с двумя чашками и с чем-то еще. Он осторожно поставил поднос на стол и, выгрузив все, присел рядом с Чжэ Чжунгом.  
\- Давай познакомимся. Нормально. Я уже знаю, как тебя зовут. Расскажи, чем занимаешься.  
\- Я-я работаю в салоне красоты… парикмахер…  
\- И давно ты там работаешь?  
\- Г-года два…  
\- Тебе нравится?  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - слова сами собой соскользнули с губ Чжэ Чжунга.  
Чанг Мин поперхнулся чаем.  
\- Ч…чт… что ты сказал?.. – откашливаясь, пробормотал он.  
\- Эээ… я… извини! Мне пора!  
Чжэ Чжунг вскочил и помчался к дверям.  
Он сам не понял, как оказался дома. Он до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что сказал это вслух. Просто так, взял и сказал.  
\- Что же я натворил!  
Чжэ рухнул на кровать и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Следующий день начался хуже, чем мог предполагать Чжэ Чжунг. Во-первых, Чанг Мин пропустил свою пробежку. Во-вторых, ему позвонили с работы и попросили выйти. И, в-третьих, не включался ноутбук.  
До приближения метеорита оставалось всего два дня, а его положение было не лучшим. Он не хотел идти на работу. И вообще из квартиры выходить не хотел. Он боялся встретиться с Чанг Мином. И к тому же вчера совершенно случайно, он признался Мину.  
На работе всё тоже шло наперекосяк. Одну из клиенток он умудрился покрасить в зеленый, вместо шоколадного. Под небольшим столиком было утеряно две пары ножниц и одна расческа. На вопросы Ю Чона, как он умудрился, Чжэ не мог ничего ответить. Мучительно долгий рабочий день медленно, но верно приближался к концу. Посетителей у Чжэ Чжунга не было, в этом ему помог Юн Хо. Чжэ стоял около окна и обдумывал, как себя вести, если он случайно наткнется на Чанг Мина.  
За его спиной кто-то громко кашлянул. Послышался шепот.  
\- Какого… что у него в кресле делает клиент? – прошипел Ю Чон.  
\- Я пытался его остановить, - прошептал Юн Хо.  
Чжэ Чжунг повернулся, чтобы кинуть в друзей презрительный взгляд, но, увидев своего клиента, он прикусил язык. В кресле сидел ни кто иной, как Чанг Мин. Он, как ни в чем не бывало, широко улыбался.  
\- Ч-что ты тут д-делаешь? – промямлил Чжэ Чжунг, обильно покраснев.  
\- Стричься пришел.  
\- Тебе не нужно, - от изумления Чжэ забыл краснеть и заикаться. – Я же вижу.  
\- Я клиент. Так что вперед, за работу.  
Мин поудобнее расположился на кресле и многозначительно взглянул на Чжэ Чжунга. От этого взгляда по спине Чжэ пробежал холодок. Расческа снова выскользнула из его рук. На ватных ногах Чжэ подошел ближе к Мину, тот продолжал пристально смотреть на него. В его взгляде было что-то странное. От чего коленки Чжэ подгибались.  
\- Ты вчера так быстро убежал, - тихо начал Чанг Мин. – Могу поспорить, сегодня ты разрабатывал грандиозный план избегания меня. Думал о том, как бы со мной не видеться, даже исключить случайные столкновения на лестничной клетке, и так чтобы не съезжать.  
Чжэ Чжунг вздрогнул от того, как слова парня четко описали то, о чем Чжэ думал целый день.  
\- Ведь если ты переедешь, ты не сможешь больше смотреть на мои утренние пробежки, - совсем тихо сказал Мин.  
Чжэ Чжунг вцепился в кресло, чтобы не упасть.  
«Он всё знает!!!»  
\- Ты вчера убежал и даже не узнал моего мнения.  
Чжэ бессильно открывал рот, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. Но ничего не получалось.  
\- И ты правильно заметил, я недавно стригся, - Чанг Мин встал с кресла и, схватив Чжэ за руку, потащил прочь из салона.

\- Но как ты узнал, - возмутился Чжэ Чжунг. – Я был очень осторожен. И к тому же ты в мою сторону ни разу не посмотрел!  
Они с Мином сидели на его балконе и пили горячий чай. Вечером похолодало, и Чанг Мин вежливо уступил теплый плед Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Пустишь погреться?  
Сделав вид, что он активно раздумывает над поведением Чанг Мина, Чжэ все же откинул плед. И Мин, не преминув воспользоваться этим шансом, забрался под плед и как будто невзначай обнял Чжэ Чжунга за талию.  
\- Ну, ты обычно не очень внимательно смотрел, всё витал где-то.  
Чжэ фыркнул.  
\- Ты мне понравился с самой первой встречи. Тогда, когда ты умудрился уронить меня. Ты был такой сонный и забавный. И в тот момент мне подумалось, как было бы здорово просыпаться с тобой каждое утро, чтобы только я мог видеть такую забавную помятую моську.  
Чжэ Чжунг покраснел и попытался что-то сказать, но Мин жестом предложил тому помолчать немного.  
\- Я заметил, что ты наблюдаешь за мной. И, конечно, я предположил, что ты ко мне что-то испытываешь. Так не смотрят просто на чужую тренировку. Я всё время ломал голову, когда же ты предпримешь попытку хотя бы познакомиться со мной. Но всякий раз, когда мы виделись в коридоре, ты краснел и проходил мимо.  
Чанг Мин внезапно замолчал и, улыбнувшись, посмотрел куда-то вдаль.  
\- Я слышал репортаж, что… метеорит упадет на наш квартал…  
\- Метеорит?..  
\- Ах! Да, нам нужно срочно уезжать!!! – мгновенно запаниковал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Давай подумаем об этом завтра, - улыбнулся Чанг Мин.  
Теперь всё увиденное и услышанное сложилось в полноценную картину. Мин решил не рассказывать, как в салоне несколькими часами раньше, когда он только зашел, он услышал разговор какого-то парня и парикмахера. О том, как тот заплатил пожилому бухгалтеру, чтобы тот рассказал о падении метеорита.  
\- Чанг Мин, нам нужно срочно уезжать, - не унимался Чжэ.  
\- Успокойся. Синоптики на завтра не обещали метеоритных дождей.

Через день Чжэ Чжунг узнал о том, что всё это придумал Чжун Су и о том, как он устроил этот спектакль о падающем метеорите. Но ему было уже все равно. (Ведь синоптики не обещали метеоритных дождей.)


End file.
